User talk:LukeHeartfillia
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LukeHeartfillia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kaito.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 13:12, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no right now, yo. You need to define what an elemental spirit is, where they came from, etc- in depth so it doesn't seem like a cop out. You also need my permission to make something like that, since it's tied to magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Chibi Sprit Sure. *Who would you like? *Who would be using said magic? *Any Questions? Sure. You can have Celia. I jut have a few things... *Would you like me to make her page, or did you want to? *Celia's a kind, calm, an caring spirit. She isn't shy, but knows when not to talk. Has a great sense of justice. *Anything else?Legendarybluescarf (talk) 17:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll get on it as soon as I can. Could I use the Heal Spirit? If so, do I pick how it looks or...? P.S on't forget to sign your signature.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 18:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello~. I made the Heal Spirit Page. Her owner is Rose Sunrock. I hope you like it.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 22:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) That's my next project. :DLegendarybluescarf (talk) 21:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I made''' Celia, the Chibi Spirit. It took me a few hours so I hope you like it. Magic wise, I was trying to be creative with the spells but if you would like a little more in a certian section, let me know. Also, you can edit the page whenever, just make sure to leave a proper Edit Summary. Good day. :)Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Images hey, just a note, but you've gotta be careful with how you name images here on the wiki because you may end up replacing someone else's image if you give it the same name (you should've gotten a notice about that when you went to upload the image) I'm telling you this because you sort of replaced the image I had for one of my characters (Bastet of the House of Life) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:01, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, it's your turn on the RP if you come on before I do. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's your turn. Sakura will tease the girls just for comedy purposes Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:30, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Luke, btw, although you already posted that Arthur took Eugene's bokken, the bokken is his secondary weapon and Eugene has an actual sword he uses. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, well, when you get back on anyway. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP. sorry, I just couldn't resist having Arthur and company getting teased after seeing that last post. Who will Arthur choose!?! hahahaha Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP now when you get back. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Da RP Hey Luke, just a reminder that the RP starts tomorrow. Hope to see ya there. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'''DaBomb]] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:32, May 8, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb its your time on RP. Hey Luke. Your up again on the RP. Just so ya know. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:47, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Well, Luke it's that time of year again. It's your turn on the RP bro. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb your turn now Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:27, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Better hurry dude, you have until midnight to respond on the RP. After that, you'll have to wait. Message me back and I'll get you back next. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb It's your turn Luke Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Ur up again dude. I know it was fast but we *gotta go fast, gotta go fast* XD get the reference? --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 16:05, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb its your time on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 21:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP. Just attack like normal Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:20, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 18:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) your turn Luke Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Your post, on the next chapter A Fracture in the Balance [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 21:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmm....I can't necessarily refuse. After all, I did create the Crystal Keys, saying "no" would be hypocritical. Just make sure you justify the existence of this additional form of a Key; why does it differ from Gold and Silver keys? Try not to make it overpowered though; the Gold keys are meant to be the strongest.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) You can use the Crystal Keys, sure; but don't go into ny depth on their origins. Even I have yet to actually touch that, though I ought to at some point.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:45, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, more teasing from Shana Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 08:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...I very much like the idea myself; Spirit animals as 'magic' is an interesting concept. However, the way you've written it still leaves a little to be desired, y'know? You have a few minor spelling errors ("swim", not "swimm", and "prove", not "proove"), and I'd like to see a little more detail to it. Just listing the abilities in small sentences doesn't do much for anyone, y'know? HOWEVER, I will give you the okay on this Magic, you can bring it to the mainspace of the wiki, but work hard to make it look presentable. Fix spelling errors, give details on abilities (why does a Bat Spirit user get stronger at night for example, how's that work? I know bats are nocturnal but you get my point). And add a bit more detail to the base description itself; what's the inner world these spirit lives in like? Etc etc. Bring it to the mainspace, give it a little more detail Luke, and you're golden!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:23, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Its you time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:06, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Permission Regarding Astral Embodiment Hi, Luke! Of course you can! I'll add the character to the list of casters on the page. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 09:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Legendary Gem would you mind if I take the Sapphire for Dolos Apate? or has the Sapphire already been claimed? or do you have your own plans for the Seven? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) thanks & if you and Forest are going to do an RP with the gems, you could try and work in Dolos if that would work for you guys Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) It's your Turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 19:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Your Turn. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 09:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Your Turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 17:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Feather Magic Sure, go ahead. I kind of forgot what I was going to do with it anyway.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 19:30, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Its you turn on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 09:17, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RP Its your turn. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 19:54, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Its Your Turn [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 08:59, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And it's not the stealing from Ahatake that bothered me so much as the stealing from Per. She gave me those concepts for Ahatake, and as Per is rather important to me, it struck a very sour chord.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:04, June 15, 2014 (UTC) As far as I am aware, you don't need permission to fanonfy a magic, but thanks for asking to begin with. I can see where you're going with this, and the idea isn't all bad. So, make the article in full, and I'll look over the finished product.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:48, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 14:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's your post on the violet eyes RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 17:26, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 19:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ya have till midnight mai friend. Otherwise, we're moving ahead on the RP. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 16:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Luke it's your post on the True Battle, and the Violet Eyes RP.YoungEezy27 (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Extra Chibi Spirits Well, those are Earthly Chibi Spirits and although common, are a "cheap" (not in a bad way or anything like that) way of getting Chibi Spirits especially since the Underlord is their puppet master but if you're okay with than I'm perfectly fine with it. Sunny is open, but I am planning to use Celio for another character. As for Chibi Spirits, I will be adding a bunch soon so hopefully you can have a better arrary of options to choose from if you can afford to wait. I'll add some in a few so you can decide if you want anyone else. I hope you understand! 14:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Stargazer Hi, and thanks for the welcome! And yeah, I do need a good Celestial Spirit Mage. Thanks for letting me use Arthur! Yeah, I understand. Can I use him in Fairy Tail: Gateway? Ok (talk) 18:59, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Yolo. It's me, Lbs. I updated the Chibi Spirits page again. You can have Sunny, Kisse, and Lovely. If there's something you don't like or want to change, feel free to let me know or you can just edit it yourself. Yupz. Have funz! :) 05:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yo I am, and everything's fine, I guess. Just a little busy because of real life reasons. Kind of difficult when real life is asking you some things that you have to prioritize. Choko (talk) 12:47, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ATTENTION LUKE, you have until midnight or else we move on. Just so ya know. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 15:33, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 17:38, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. And you need to make a new page and put your post there. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 20:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 22:00, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Dear Luke Heartifilla, I just wanna ask how can I join at the website, Farytail Fanon Wiki. Thanks! Love Lots, Kath Camaliga 11:07, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry for the magic that i copied in Matilda , i removed them and writed my owns, pls if something is wrong in the page tell me and i will change it. :) Hey Luke, Forest here, just to remind you, you haven't posted what I sent to you by email and it's your turn on our RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Dude, after a long haitus it is now time for your edit on the Meeting with Markus RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 15:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) We're movin' on with the RP. You're up. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hi! The name's Jade, and I was hoping I could use the Dark Spirit key for one of my characters, Opal Sonling/Winter. Jadefire62 (talk) 23:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the permission. Though now I think Diamond should have it... Yeah, that's what I'll do. Well, talk to you later, I guess. Jadefire62 (talk) 23:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm Fandomloverforever but I'm Umi Aisu of Koma Inu to tell you that your in the guild! Congrats and welcome to Koma Inu! So just to let you know you need to make a character page so we can fully add you! Also we are doing an S Class Trial right now and we wanted to know if you wanted to join in? We also have a group chat in kik so if you tell me your kik name I can add you to it. Again congrats! Hello there! So sorry wasn't able to access a computer,and wasn't sure my phone would be able to do this, but I just wanted to say that you are gladly welcomed at Koma Inu! Is the character you want to join the one you linked to on my talk page? I know I had one of my guild members just post on your page relaying my message, but would you like to participate in Koma Inu's S Class Trials? The first challenge has already started, but I'd be willing to extend the time if you want to join. please let me know ASAP, so I can inform the other guild members. You can either write on my talk page or kik me at username:Lady_Komainu. Glad you wanted to join us! It will be a pleasure having you! 01:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Awesome! I am so excited that you wanted to join my guild!!! Well I made a page for the first part of the S Class Trials for you here. Please try and complete this by the end of the day if you can, that way I can get you up to speed with the other participants. I will do my best to update you when the second part of the trial is up, since you aren't a part of our guilds kik group yet. Lady Komainu (talk) 14:47, July 30, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Wow you are really fast haha. Well I sent you a message on kik, asking if i could add you to our guild group. Also I have posted the 10th question on your exam. We are still waiting for one more member to complete his test; but I am hoping that he will be done by late afternoon today. Then I will post the second part of the trial for everyone! Lady Komainu (talk) 15:22, July 30, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu I don't have kik but i guess i can make one. Oh and I'll make the character now. The Dragon Star (talk) 17:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Eh, I'm good. How about you? It's been a while, ye. Anyway, sure you can use that magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:11, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Can I be the user of Inner Spirit: Dolphin? That would be great if I could? Thank you!!! By the way you were the one that inspired me too do a page of my own on this wikia. Proofreading Arthur Hey, I was just wondering if you were planning on adding anything to Arthur any time soon, if you are, let me know which sections you'll be adding to, so I don't accidentally delete the additions once I've finished with the proofreading. Thanks -Ame Kazene Ame (talk) 22:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC) S class trials Hey Arthur! I've been great! How are you? I can't wait to start working on this trial! --Starstrike 14 (talk) 00:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I created the page for the trial. Here is the link: Koma Inu S Class Trials Part 2: Mandi --Starstrike 14 (talk) 00:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Luke, I was wondering if I could make a K.I.M.A student. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 04:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Ohai Heyo, about the RP thing, I was thinkning instead of Kora we could use my character Nokimo? Its fine if he's asexual about things, i'll still RP. OHAI I started a little RP page. Nokimo's Got A Crush! Ohai ohai. Would you liek to RP with moi? :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 14:54, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Huh! Now would you look at this?! Awesome! Could you go onto chatter? I'm bored asf. x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) You Have My Permission Hey Luke, yeah it's been a long time. Your permission to use Cepheus and Cassiopea has been granted. Tees I'd rather keep with his brothers though. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been preoccupied on the Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki. Btw, if you're looking for a good time, hit that spot up!!! But yeah, permission granted. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 21:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Match Ah, thanks for starting it! No worries, I'll be sure to post as soon as I can! Good luck dude :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 04:59, January 16, 2016 (UTC) KIMA Student Hey Luke, I'm currently planning a character and was wondering if he could be a student of Koma Inu's Magical Academy. I was thinking he would be a transfer student from another academy perhaps. If you want, we can do an RP with ur character Arthur about his transfer once I make the page. -Ventus (talk) 00:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Kuro Dangan, Armed Combat department. And I think the RP should be called "Koma Inu Magical Academy: The Transfer Student". -Ventus (talk) 01:03, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Or you can just introduce him in Koma Inu Magical Academy: Holder Magic and Magical Artefacts, like "we have a new transfer student" or something like that?-Ventus (talk) 03:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Luke, I posted on our fight, again, good luck mate! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 14:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, It's your turn on the transfer student RP. Ventus (talk) 01:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead for both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) K.I.M.A Do you think I could make a Year 6 student for KIMA? If yes, I was thinking she could be enrolled in Holder Magic, and her elective could be Lost and Slayer Magics? Chelia 23:13, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Take Over Sure, you can add your property template and go ham. Chelia 21:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Heyo, can my upcoming character enroll as a first year in KIMA? Also, he's 16 so I probably gonna do the same thing that Rayden did. Ventus (talk) 00:36, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Vennillion Doomkaiser. Here he is, and I think I would want him to be a year 5 student. Ventus (talk) 18:14, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Tojima Shisen would be his mentor, due to his desire to specialize Shadow Magic more. Ventus (talk) 22:12, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Yo I am a co-Guild Master at a new forming guild known as Dragons Perch. My brother wanted to know if he could use Elemental Keys Dark seal and have its leader. He is a dark mage. He doesnt have time to post but he will soon. Thanks so much. Silverwolf liz (talk) 15:50, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Zeria Dragneel (White Lightning) Daughter of Natsu and Mavis Dragneel Suresies, just post the character name on my wall if they are ready. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 08:55, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:58, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Izu here (new user), nice to meet you! Anyway, I was wondering whether or not I could put my new character as a former student at K.I.M.A.? She's 18 so I think she's old enough Izgubljeni (talk) 21:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Magical Knowledge, Light Magic and can your Arthur be her mentor? If not, who else is available?Izgubljeni (talk) 22:05, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Jade Angelson, and thanks! Izgubljeni (talk) 22:10, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thank you! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 10:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Can I create a member of Koma Inu's Magical Academy? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 23:24, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:34, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Consider him yours. HoloArc (talk) 23:49, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo Arthur. Mind if I ask a question concerning the Jade Keys? I've seen them alittle bit here and there but I can't find anything about them, would you mind explaining it to me or send me off to where I can find more about them? I found them interesting and I noticed them when checking out your Celestial Spirits on Arthur. Hope it wasn't any trouble. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 06:23, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Luke, appreciate it. :) [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 16:09, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:48, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ddfadfs I WANT TO USE THE ELEMENTAL KEYS FOR A MANGA I AM MAKING ' caps lock and bold were on to lazy to change it Hey Arthur, do you think I could use Portal Genesis for one of my characters? Let me know! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:03, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if my character (Eunosise Robichaux) could be listed as an alumna at your magic academy. Thanks, The sleepy nympholept (talk) 12:35, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Also, could your Elemental Keys be used to summon i. e. Spirits of Nature such as Nymphs maybe? Because, if it could, it would save me the trouble of creating Nymph Summoning Magic Thanks, The sleepy nympholept (talk) 14:19, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it's me again, Nymph! I think Eunosise would fit well in the Magical Knowledge Department, and for her mentor, I think your character Arthur would do a nice job, as mine is also a summoner, especially if I decide on making her a Celestial Spirit Mage (I'm still waiting on miss Per's answer regarding my Nymph Summoning Magic, although after taking a quick glance at your Magic section, I must say I am rather intrigued by your take on it). As for the Elemental Keys, I have your permission for their use? I still haven't decided on Eunosise's magic, but I will let you know when I do (that is if I will use your Keys). The sleepy nympholept (talk) 18:09, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Your character "Arthur Moshiyoto" has been deleted because of the absurd amount of magics and spirits he possessed, which was directly in violation of site rules against powerstacking. This is your first warning. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē]][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] Koma Inu's Magical Academy Ya think I can have a future character, Samuel Hayden to be a member of the Koma Inu's Magical Academy? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:38, September 1, 2019 (UTC)) : Actually scratch that, the character shall be called Themistocles and I hope he can become a student at the academy. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:40, September 1, 2019 (UTC)) Territory Yeah should be ok to make ya own, as Per did maker her own articles on canon magics. 04:18, September 8, 2019 (UTC). Molecule Magic Sure, go ahead! Laerion9 (talk) 14:32, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hello, I’m the new administrator of Magic Requests Td5. If you have any Magic Requests let me know and happy editing.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:17, September 26, 2019 (UTC)